


ma chouchoute

by spicyboyfriend



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: AND APPARENTLY I LOVE WRITING SHITTY FLUFF FOR THEM, Changgu is 2 sweet for his own good, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Morning After, Who am I, Yan An is a pouty baby, literally just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyboyfriend/pseuds/spicyboyfriend
Summary: And his shirt should have been out in the living room, where it had been carelessly tugged off over his head and thrown in the general direction of the television, where it snagged on the corner. Changgu had laughed at that, snorted while hiding his face behind his hand. Yan An remembered thinking that was so stupidly cute, he wanted to pinch Changgu’s face.





	

**Author's Note:**

> orz WHO AM I WHERE IS ALL THIS FLUFF COMING FROM! IDK BUT APPARENTLY YEOYAN IS FLUFFIEST SHIP IN MY HEAD SO,,,, ENJOY I GUESS,,,
> 
> bless [pyong](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hongseok) (@shineuro on tumblr) for being my beta reader and letting me cri abt my writing all the time ilysm pyong wtf ♥♥♥
> 
> also softly this is highkey inspired by [chase](http://archiveofourown.org/users/noahchaselexica/pseuds/noahchaselexica) (@jin-hoes on tumblr) bc chase is always inspiring me to write FLUFFY GARBAGE LIKE THIS,,,, ILY CHASE I HOPE U SEE THIS WHEN U WAKE UP,,,,,,, ♥♥♥♥

_ Wow. My bed has never felt so comfortable before. _

 

That was the first thought Yan An had as he rolled over in his bed, nuzzling in closer with his strangely soft blankets and tugging them over his face, the way he did every morning before he begrudgingly left to shower and get ready for the rest of his day. Only he didn’t have to work that morning.

 

As he rolled over in bed again, burying his face in the softness of his sheets and pillows underneath him, the strongest scent of chocolate overwhelmed him all at once, first filling his lungs and his throat, cloying and rich and oh-so delicious before he realized that his bed...  _ never  _ smelled like chocolate.

 

Sitting up and peering one sleepy eye open, Yan An found himself in a strange room, scanning over family photos on the wall and a few posters here and there. He remembered seeing those the night before, only for a split second when they entered the room  _ together, _ but still, long enough to leave the impression there in the back of his mind.

 

Together.

 

Yan An forgot he had been with somebody else the night before. Apparently the rich scent of sweets and sugar was enough to keep his mind occupied from the fact that he was lying in somebody else’s bed, cuddling with somebody else’s sheets, sleeping in somebody else’s  _ room. _ Though he supposed that kind of thing was normal after sleeping together.

 

But. Well, sleeping together involved being together in a bed, and yet, there he laid, alone in bed, fingers curled around the white sheets of this stranger’s bed without any idea where he had gone.

 

Yeo Changgu. That was his name.

 

“Changgu.” Yan An mumbled as he ran his fingers along the soft, eggshell white pillowcase beside him, as if imagining Yeo Changgu beside him, sleeping soundly as he had been when Yan An woke up early in the morning to use the restroom. That was apparently before Changgu had woken up and sneaked out without even bidding Yan An a good day, or  _ whatever _ people said after one night stands.

 

“How rude.” Yan An puffed, moving to rise from the bed with a loud groan as he stretched his arms up over his head. “Where are my clothes?” He sang out, standing up and looking around the floor. He remembered taking his pants off and throwing them on the floor, but they didn’t seem to be there when he looked down. 

 

Weird. 

 

And his shirt should have been out in the living room, where it had been carelessly tugged off over his head and thrown in the general direction of the television, where it snagged on the corner. Changgu had laughed at that, snorted while hiding his face behind his hand. Yan An remembered thinking that was so stupidly cute, he wanted to pinch Changgu’s face. So he did! He pinched his cheek and called him adorable as Changgu pouted and said he wasn’t cute.

 

And then they kissed, and Yan An called him cute, and Changgu bit Yan An’s bottom lip, and Yan An called him cute, and Changgu undid the buckle to his belt and suddenly he wasn’t too adorable, but intimidating and Yan An  _ liked  _ that.

 

With a grumble, Yan An walked out of the bedroom, clad only in his boxers as he swept his fingers through his hair. He needed a shower, desperately, his hair greasy with sweat and sex from the night before.

 

Changgu’s apartment was cute, Yan An thought bitterly. Stupidly adorable for a stupidly adorable guy like him. Seriously, who did Changgu think he was, leaving Yan An behind in his apartment like this? He’s  _ Yan An,  _ he deserved  _ some  _ respect at least. 

 

If Changgu was just going to abandon him in the morning like that, he could’ve warned Yan An the night before. At least before he called Yan An a pretty boy and bought him a soda, because he was the designated driver of the night (before Hwitaek so graciously took the job when he noticed Yan An was being hit on).

 

Sitting on the couch were his clothes, folded up in a neat pile on the arm of it. He snatched them up, looking around the living room in case Changgu was around there somewhere, maybe waiting for him to wake up or something like that.

 

But he wasn’t, and Yan An was left more disappointed than he had started, heaving a sigh and starting back towards Changgu’s bedroom.

 

After lazily tugging his jeans on and slipping on his shirt and socks, Yan An wondered if anybody in the complex had seen Changgu drag him in by his collar the night before. The walk of shame was one Yan An didn’t do all that often, maybe only once or twice before, but this time it bothered him a little more. At least the other walks of shame were accompanied by awkward goodbyes in the morning, little “thank you”’s exchanged for spending time together, even though thanking someone for sex was a  _ little  _ odd.

 

“Who does this Yeo Changgu guy think he is anyway?” Yan An pouted, huffing and puffing as he grabbed his shoes, which were neatly stacked beside the front door, as expected from somebody with a stupidly adorable, ridiculously clean, absolutely  _ endearing  _ apartment.

 

As he tied his shoes and stomped around the apartment, deliberately hoping his noises angered the neighbors and they left a  _ very  _ strongly worded letter for this stupid Yeo Changgu about all the noise he was making, he grabbed his wallet from the counter. He checked to make sure he had all of his cards and all of his money, which he did. 

 

“Changgu wouldn’t have done something like that.” Yan An grimaced before making a sneering expression. “He just leaves behind cute boys in his apartment.”

 

Making sure he had grabbed everything, Yan An pulled his phone from an outlet by the counter, wondering when he had plugged his phone to charge. He remembered looking at it after they...  _ finished  _ together. He definitely hadn’t plugged it in. Had Changgu done it for him? Stupid. Stupid, considerate Changgu.

 

With that, Yan An stormed to the front door, ready to leave in a huff and not even bother locking Changgu’s door, because if that was all Yan An could do, then he was definitely going to be petty and do that. Maybe he’d even leave it wide open for other people!

 

Just as Yan An reached for the doorknob, a quiet jingling filled the air, followed by the doorknob jiggling as it swung open, just barely missing Yan An as he took a step back.

 

Yan An looked up from the floor, angrily meeting Changgu’s curious gaze. His eyes were wide with surprise, a large box in his hands as he let out a pleasant noise of shock and took a step in.

 

“I didn’t think you’d be awake yet, Yan An!” Changgu said, taking another step forward as Yan An studied the box in his hands. On top of it sat a drink carrier with two coffees, the bitter scent filling the air as Yan An shivered. Ever since he started rooming with Hyunggu, the two had resigned themselves to cheap instant coffee that tasted like water and smelled like skunk, but it got him through the day. This coffee, however, smelled rich and thick, like gingerbread cookies on a warm holiday morning.

 

“I hope you like coffee. I didn’t want to get you hot cocoa, it seems kind of childish.” Changgu laughed and brushed past Yan An, setting the box and the carrier down on the counter.

 

Yan An watched as Changgu grabbed paper towels from the counter, setting one down on the opposite side of him before opening the box and pulling out  _ doughnuts.  _ And not just any doughnuts, but doughnuts from Yan An’s favorite bakery. They were always ridiculously priced, way out of his range as a student struggling to buy cup noodles every night.

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t wake you up, but I want you to get as much rest as possible, and the bakery sells out really early, so I had to go wait in line for a while.” Changgu rubbed the back of his neck. “I was really hoping I’d catch you before you left, if you woke up in time! Go on, help yourself.” Changgu gestured towards the doughnuts, which Yan An eyed curiously. Changgu noticed Yan An already had his shoes on, covering his mouth with his hand. “Were you leaving?”

 

Yan An flushed pink, embarrassed at his inner monologue and how he had been talking about Changgu earlier. He had just been thinking about leaving this stranger’s front door open for other people to come in and pocket his things, and now he was offering Yan An doughnuts and coffee, and the smile on his face was just as radiant as it was the night before.

 

Yan An shook his head, kicking his shoes off and leaving them in a mess by the door. It felt strangely reminiscent. He was sure that was exactly what he had done the night before when they walked in, a frenzy of limbs and kisses and quiet proclamations of amazements with one another.

 

“I wasn’t leaving yet.” Yan An grinned, turning back to Changgu and grabbing a doughnut from the box. They were still  _ warm,  _ Yan An thought, his heart nearly skipping in his chest as he bit into it and felt a gush of chocolate burst from the middle of it. It was thick and rich, coating his tongue and his teeth and he pulled the doughnut back to give himself a chance to swallow all of the chocolatey, doughy goodness.

 

“Is it good?” Changgu said, picking up his own doughnut. “I like mine with sprinkles! Kinda childish, but it’s really, really good.” Changgu looked up from the counter to Yan An, grinning stupidly wide before leaning over and brushing his thumb over the corner of Yan An’s lips. “You got the really chocolatey one. Do you like it?” Holding his thumb to his lips, Changgu licked off the drop of chocolate as Yan An flushed darker. He didn’t remember Changgu being this charming  _ before, _ or maybe he was just so turned on, he didn’t remember.

 

“It’s good.” Yan An said after taking a sip of the hot coffee, bitter taste going perfectly with the sweet doughnut as he sighed and glanced at Changgu. He was smiling at him, softly, like he was pleased Yan An enjoyed the doughnut and the coffee.

 

“Thanks.” Changgu rubbed the back of his neck. “For last night, I mean.”

 

“Don’t thank me.” Yan An scrunched his nose up. “That’s kinda weird.”

 

“It is, a little bit.” Changgu laughed, clearly flustered, and Yan An was put off for a second. Was Changgu nervous because of  _ him? _ “But seriously, it was... really nice.” Changgu beamed awkwardly.  _ “Really  _ nice. Uhm, if you want to leave after you eat, I don’t mind. I get it if it was just... a one night thing, y’know?”

 

Yan An hummed pensively, sticking his lips out with a fake look of thought as Changgu snorted and took a swig of his own coffee.

 

“Do you want it to be a one night thing?” Yan An asked. Changgu flushed now, cheeks scarlet red as he looked down at his hands and shook his head. “Good. Me neither.”

 

And then Yan An was crowding Changgu, pulling him into his arms and cupping his chin with one hand. The movement alone was enough to make Changgu nearly melt in his arms, looking up at Yan An before their lips met. It was so soft, so comforting, so unbelievably gentle. Changgu couldn’t believe himself when Yan An pulled away and he was chasing his lips, silently pleading for more.

 

“Were you this smooth when I picked you up last night?” Changgu said, Yan An rolling his eyes and letting out a soft laugh. “I distinctly remember hitting on a very cute, very pink-cheeked person last night that could barely speak to me, and now you’re kissing the life outta me? Who are you and what have you done with Yan An?”

 

“Maybe I’m always like this.” Yan An leaned in to press chaste kisses to Changgu’s lips, growing a bit more confident with each one before he found his hands resting on Changgu’s waist. In one swift movement, he lifted Changgu from the ground, Changgu instinctively wrapping his legs around Yan An’s hips and holding himself up with a sly smile tugging at the corners of his lips. “You just met me, after all. Who knows? Maybe I’m some crazy nympho trying to find a new partner for my insatiable hunger.”

 

“Awh, cute!” Changgu said, pinching Yan An’s cheeks. “You’re too adorable to be a nympho. Nice try though.”

 

“It was a decent attempt.” Yan An shrugged.

 

“Yeah, I’ll give it a 6.5 out of 10 for effort.” Changgu pressed his forehead against Yan An’s, tussling his hair before letting his tongue poke past his lips. “You gonna take me to bed, or you gonna keep staring at me like that?”

 

Yan An smiled and took the challenge, carrying Changgu all the way to his bedroom door before they tumbled into Changgu’s bedroom, Yan An nearly tripping over the small area rug just beside his bed and Changgu bursting into laughter as he hid his face behind his hands. Yan An pinched his side and told him not to laugh, because,  _ “That’s rude, I’m doing my best here!”  _ as Changgu snorted and nearly died from embarrassment when Yan An laughed at the noise that left him. Their interactions were so natural for both of them, as if they had known each other for years and years, when in reality, they had bumped into each other at a club the night before.

 

Yan An kissed Changgu, and Changgu kissed him back, fingers tangled in hair, bodies wrapped up in one another’s as their coffee and doughnuts were long forgotten on the counter of Changgu’s stupidly adorable, ridiculously clean, absolutely endearing apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> let me kno if you found any spare typos!!! it's been thoroughly edited twice so it should be okay but u kno my eyes r broken nd sometimes stuff slips thru the cracks,,,,,,, and tysm for reading sdkjflskfjdslkfj i lov u guys wtf
> 
> title from [ma chouchoute](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5lVOzOBcrm0) by snail's house. apparently snail's house makes songs that make me wanna write fluff,,, who knew
> 
> talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/iIyssssm) or [tumblr](http://ilyssssm.tumblr.com/)!!! ♥


End file.
